Danny Phantom: A New Beginning
by chadtaylor020
Summary: The sequel to Danny Phantom: Ultimate Showdown. Five months since the final battle with Dark Danny, Danny Phantom once again had to fight, this time to protect Sam as she gave birth to triplets. Eight years later, Danny and Sam celebrate their anniversary, while Grandma Maddie takes care of them. The kids end up in the Ghost Zone, and cause a lot of trouble for it's poor residents.


**Danny Phantom: A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

This visit made it the fifth time that Danny Fenton had seen Dr. Jeremiah Steel. After the battle with Dark Danny and the rescues of all the people trapped during it, Danny needed to see him. Sam was concerned that he felt he needed to see Dr. Steel, but agreed that he needed help. "Is it your dream again, Mr. Fenton?" Dr. Steel asked. "I keep on having the same dream. It's scaring me to death." Danny agreed.

"What is it that scares you; the dream or your belief that it is something more?" Dr. Steel asked him. Danny sighed and said, "I guess it's the thought that it might be a vision that scares me. What if my child becomes evil? What if I have to fight it? What if I have to …kill my own child to protect the world? I'm always thinking about that now, and I'm starting to slip up when I'm fighting ghosts." Danny didn't need to keep his secret with Dr. Steel, Tucker had already told him.

Dr. Steel nodded and said, "Danny, it is my sincerest opinion that your dream is nothing but your own worries. From what I understand about your history, most of the ghosts and half-ghosts that you have faced were your enemies, or at least started that way." Danny nodded at this, thinking of his clone Danielle Phantom. She had been his enemy at first, but was now a partner in ghost fighting. Sam had to stop after her sixth month of pregnancy. "You have had all of this experience fighting, fighting, and fighting, that your subconscious mind is beginning to think that almost every ghost and half-ghost is a threat to you. This dream about your child is most likely your subconscious mind expressing that."

"I wish it was that simple, but the fact is that it's not just in my head. Nine times out of ten, the ghosts and half-ghosts I meet really do want my head on a spit." Danny said. Dr. Steel nodded. "Danny, last time we met you said that nightmares have always plagued you when a big event was about to happen in your life. When you first went to school, you dreamed about everyone turning into monsters. When you first got your driver's license, you dreamed that your first car wouldn't start. Before you married your wife, Samantha, you dreamed about being attacked by an army of ghosts."

Danny nodded, starting to feel less worried. "So, you're positive that this dream is just another 'worry dream'?" "I am. The fact that you have had dreams about enemies and ended up fighting those same villains could be psychic phenomena, but I doubt that you're going to be the father of ultimate evil. I have yet to meet anyone who was ever born evil, and I've interviewed the worst humanity has to offer. All of them were affected by drugs, abuse, or they didn't have a role model to show them how to be good, but none of them were evil from birth. If anything, with a family like yours, I'd be shocked if your child didn't become heroic in some way, even without powers." Danny was encouraged by this and seeing that his time was up, shook Dr. Steel's hand and left.

Danielle met him outside and said, "How did it go, Danny?" "Swell, great in fact. Dr. Steel is amazing. I never thought he could help, but he does." Danielle smiled at her "cousin" and said, "I haven't seen you this happy in months." "It helps when you can sleep at night." He told her. Suddenly, Danny's mic went off with Dash on the other end, "Beta Leader to Halfa 1, Beta Leader to Halfa 1, come in Halfa 1." "Halfa 1 to Beta Leader, where do you need us Dash?" Danny responded. "Omega Quadrant is picking up three ghosts robbing a bank." "Understood, Beta Leader, Danielle and I are headed there now." Danny responded. Danielle heard this and the two half-ghosts turned into their ghost forms and flew over to Omega Quadrant.

Danielle had grown immensely in ten years. She was only 3 inches shorter than Danny, but was just as strong as he had been six years ago. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, and according to her had been one of the most popular kids at her High School. The two heroes flew at near supersonic speed, and soon reached Omega Quadrant. The three ghosts were Bertrand, The Box Ghost, and one of Prince Aragorn's Archer ghosts. Danny and Danielle flew in close, and Danielle said, "Drop the money now, and we'll go easy on your sorry butts."

The Box Ghost saw the two Phantoms and screamed, dropping his loot and flying away. Danielle went after him, leaving the Archer and Bertrand to Danny. Bertrand turned into a giant ape like monster and tried to swat Danny away while the Archer Ghost fired arrows at him. Danny avoided Bertrand's ape-fist and let the Archer fire away at him. Neither could get a hit on him, and Danny turned them on each other by flying in front of Bertrand. The Ghost Archer's arrows stung Bertrand, making him scream and stomp on the Archer Ghost in anger. Danny then blasted Bertrand with a freeze ray, freezing him solid and letting him capture him and the now liquefied Archer with his Fenton Thermos.

Danielle arrived ten seconds later. "Box Ghost's not much of a fighter, but he can fly like the wind when he needs to." "You let him get away?" Danny asked, shocked at the failure. "I didn't say that." She said, shaking her own Fenton Thermos. Danny smiled at this, and then took out his phone to call Sam. "How was the doctor, Danny?" she answered. "I feel great. I'm coming home in an hour, unless something happens." Danny said. "Great, I'll be waiting for you at Fenton Works. Your Mom and Jazz think they can figure out how to make the Ecto-skeleton not totally drain you when you use it." Danny said goodbye to his wife and flew off with Danielle to patrol Amity Park.

**Chapter 2**

Sam put away her phone and went back to helping her in-laws with the Ecto-skeleton. "Sam, hand me that hyper-spanner on that shelf." Sam picked up the tool and gave it to Jazz. "Are you sure you can use ectoranium to power the Ecto-skeleton? What if Danny uses it and is weakened by the ectoranium?" Sam asked. "We've put a thick lead and titanium alloy plate around the parts of the suit directly connected to the ectoranium. So far, all our tests have shown that ectoranium can't work when shielded behind the alloy." Jazz told her. It had been five months since she lost her Dad and right arm to Dark Danny. Sam was amazed at how quickly she had recovered, she had even managed to design and build a mechanical arm for herself.

Maddie came out of the cockpit and said, "Sam, I need that wrench over by Jazz." Jazz handed the wrench to Sam who handed it to Maddie. "It's kind of weird, using ectoranium to help a ghost if you think about it." "The fact that a couple of ghost hunters had a half-ghost son is weird." Maddie replied. Sam nodded at that and went to get a tool for Jazz. So it went for the next hour until Danny arrived.

Maddie climbed out of the cockpit and Jazz stepped out from behind the Ecto-skeleton. "We did it Danny. The Ecto-skeleton 3.0 is operational." Jazz proudly announced. "How?" he asked. Maddie answered this time, "A chunk of ectoranium from 'Disasteroid' fell fifty miles outside of Amity Park 10 years ago." "I know, it's what you used to lace the ring that helped me fight Dark Danny." Maddie looked a little annoyed at her son interrupting her, and he got a sorry look on his face. "We took the rest and realized that its unique radioactive signature could provide the perfect power source. The ectoranium is buried between three inches of a lead-titanium alloy, it shouldn't power you down, but at the same time can power up the Ecto-skeleton."

"Try it out," Jazz encouraged. Danny went into the Ecto-skeleton 3.0 and converted it to Ghost Mode. He then went intangible and flew up into the sky. He unleashed a Ghostly Wail into the sky for a few seconds then checked the power meter; it was only down by 10%! Danny looked down and saw his Wife, Sister and Mom watching him. Danny flew the Ecto-skeleton down and said, "It works! The last version took 33% of my power to use a Ghostly Wail, but this one only took ten percent." "How do you feel?" asked Maddie. Danny thought for a second and said, "Great, I can take on Pariah Dark and his whole Army by myself with this suit."

Maddie was elated by this news, but Jazz looked concerned. "I don't get it, that Ghostly Wail should only have used 4% of your power, not 10%." The Fenton's went back to the lab, where Danny got out and said, "Jazz, relax. Considering how much the first Ecto-skeleton took out of me, the fact that this one is now 12 times more efficient makes it a success in my book." Jazz smirked at her little brother's praise.

"At the very least this means that humans can use the Ecto-skeleton safely." Maddie said. Everyone nodded at this, then Jazz and Maddie went into the house proper of Fenton Works to shower, they were dirtier than car mechanics after a twelve hour shift. Sam turned to her husband and said, "How did the patrol go?" "Great. Danielle and I had a little fun with Bertrand, Box Ghost, and Aragorn's Archer." He told her. "Sounds like a lot of things have changed in the last year. That Archer would never have robbed a bank unless Aragorn told him to. And Bertrand's too much of a servant to Spectra to go out on his own, if memory serves." "Don't forget about the Box Ghost, he usually haunts warehouses and stuff. This is the first time he's ever robbed a bank before."

"Wait, didn't Walker arrest you for smuggling or something that first time we met him?" Sam said. "I was thinking the same thing; it looks like a Black Market has opened up in the Ghost Zone for 'human world contraband.'" Danny agreed. "You need to call Dash and see if there've been anymore thefts committed by ghosts in the past 18 months or so." Sam told Danny. "Maybe later in the afternoon. I'm technically on my Lunch Break right now." Sam nodded and the two ghost fighters followed Maddie and Jazz into the house proper of Fenton Works.

Danny couldn't help but glance at Sam whenever he could. She was due any day now, but she was working intensely still. Sam told him after lunch, "I know, I know Danny, 'a woman in my condition' blah blah blah. Trust me Danny, if I didn't work like this, I'd be pestering you to get bean steaks from the Market 24/7. Working hard keeps me sane." Sam developed an intense craving for bean steaks three months ago, and it took two months for her to get it under control. "Sorry Sam. It's just that ever since we found out about you being pregnant, I've been getting all kinds of dreams. Dr. Steel assured me it's just first time parent jitters, but still…" Sam understood completely. "I've been getting those feelings too. I didn't tell you because you were already so worked up. This baby will be fine, Danny. I can feel it." Dash's voice in Danny's mic interrupted their talk, "Back to the grind, Halfa 1. Halfa 2 is battling a giant meat monster in Alpha Quadrant right now, and we've got sightings of a BUNCH of ghost squid in Kappa Quadrant."

Danny and Sam kissed each other goodbye, and then Danny flew off to fight the ghost squids. Life had been like this for the last five months since his final battle with Dark Danny. The battle had obliterated all of Alpha, Delta, and Kappa Squads of Foley's Fighters, and left Beta and Omega Squads a shadow of their former glory, leaving a big gap in the town's ghost defenses. Lucky for him Danielle showed up and agreed to help him defend Amity Park while Foley's Fighters trained new recruits. According to Dash, it should only take one more month for the Fighter's to be ready.

**Chapter 3**

Danny got to Kappa Quadrant and saw about thirty ectopuses flying around scaring people. Danny grabbed one of the ghosts and swung it around like a club, knocking ten of the ectopuses around like baseballs. Danny blasted another ten into ectoplasm with some ghost rays, and then got the rest with a Ghostly Wail. Danny got his Fenton Thermos and sucked in the entire group of ectopuses. "Halfa 1 to Beta Leader, those were ectopuses, not ghost squid in Kappa Quadrant, over." "Bite me, Halfa 1; you know I don't care what they're called, just as long as we get 'em back in the Ghost Zone before they cause too much damage." "Got it Beta Leader, any more ghosts lurking around?"

"Not at the moment. Halfa 2 says she got the Meat Monster, she's dropping it off at HQ, I'd suggest you do the same." Dash told him. Danny agreed and flew over to Foley's Fighter's Headquarters to drop off his load of ghosts. He saw Danielle walking out when he got there and asked, "Did the Lunch Lady give you a lot of trouble?" "My hair's gonna smell like meat until I get a shower, but she wasn't that much trouble." Danielle told him. The two half ghosts laughed at this little joke then Danny went into HQ. He turned back into Danny Fenton and marched to the Fighter's Ghost Portal.

Along the way he saw the various training rooms inside the HQ where the new Fighter's were being trained. It looked really intense, and Danny could almost swear he saw a few Navy SEAL's training alongside Foley's Fighters. He knew that the intensity was a necessity; the next generation of Foley's Fighters had to be even tougher than the first. The first generation was 120 people out of 3000 volunteers. The second generation started with 7000 volunteers, Dash told him that they still had 30 more people to cull before they would be ready for the field.

Danny reached the Ghost Portal and put his Thermos on it. An eye scanner made sure that he was authorized to use it, and then emptied the Thermos. Danny took it out and started for the exit. His phone rang and he answered, "Hello?" "Danny, it's Jazz, Sam's water just broke. Mom and I are getting her to the Hospital now, we should be there in 15-" -a loud car horn honked in the background- "scratch that, 10 minutes". Danny was flying at top speed the second he heard that his wife was going into labor.

He reached the hospital two seconds before his Mom's car. Jazz helped Sam out, and then let Danny support Sam into the Hospital. "My wife's having a baby, we need a doctor now!" he yelled as soon as he got in. Two doctors brought a wheelchair out and got Sam on it. Danny was about to follow them when his Ghost Sense activated. Danny flew outside to see Skulktech and at least fifty weak-leveled ghosts. Danny practically screamed, "BACK THE HELL OFF, SKULKTECH!" Skulktech's two heads laughed, and yelled "Charge!"

Maddie activated all of the RV's weapons, taking out 15 of the ghosts in one blast. Danny unleashed a Ghostly Wail on them, taking out the rest. Skulktech then fired like thirty blasters from all around his body; Maddie just barely got out in time to avoid getting blown up along with the RV. Danny flew over and kicked Skulktech back a mile. Skulktech then unleashed all his blasters on Danny, knocking him back a mile. Skulktech then flew straight for the Hospital. Danny flew as fast as he could and tackled Skulktech just as he was about to phase through the wall.

Danny unleashed a storm of high powered fists on Skulktech. Skulktech's stomach opened and blasted Danny into the sky. Skulktech went into the Hospital, heading for the Maternity Ward. Danny got in front of him and blasted him back with a giant Ecto-Energy ball. Danny followed up with some more punches, and then kicked his opponent right out of the Hospital. Danny then blasted him to pieces with an explosive snowball attack. Danny just barely remembered to suck up all the Skulktech pieces into his thermos before he flew into the Hospital. Halfway to the Maternity Ward Danny got blasted by a ghost ray. Danny looked up to see Spectra laughing at him.

Danny's eyes glowed with his anger; he went intangible and tackled Spectra out of the Hospital. Danny then blasted her with a Ghostly Wail, making her scream in pain. Danny quickly sucked her into his Thermos as well. Danny's Ghost Sense activated, and he quickly turned, ready to blast the ghost into oblivion. Danny just barely stopped himself from killing Danielle. "Danny, calm down!" she yelled when she saw his expression. Danny let out a loud sigh and let the ecto-energy he had built up disperse. "Did you sense anymore ghosts on your way here?" he asked her.

"Dash says that we have one more ghost heading over here, a powerful one." Danielle told him. The sky ripped open with lightning, and a booming laugh. "Vortex!" Danielle and Danny screamed at once. The two half-ghosts flew up into the sky and saw the weather ghost heading right for the Hospital, lightning trailing behind him. "Danielle, keep him busy for as long as possible. I'll get the Ecto-skeleton and get back here as soon as I can." Danielle nodded and flew off to confront Vortex.

Danny flew so fast that the windows in buildings near him shattered from the sonic boom he left in his wake. He quickly got into the Ecto-skeleton 3.0 and changed it. Danny flew out as fast as he flew in and just in time blocked a Ghostly Wail Vortex had aimed at the Hospital. _What happened to Danielle?_ Danny thought to himself. Danny quickly forgot about her as he flew over to unleash an explosive snowball at Vortex. Vortex was stopped for a second; that was all Danny needed to give him a Ghostly Wail of his own.

Vortex was blown back a hundred feet by the Ghostly Wail; then sent lightning bolts to Danny. Danny let the lightning shock him, then harnessed it into his ghost ray, blasting Vortex back another twenty feet. Danny then focused and tried to part the clouds to let some sunlight in to weaken Vortex. _It didn't WORK! _Vortex laughed at Danny and said, "I made sure to control that little side affect of my power, boy. Now watch as I destroy everything you care about!" Vortex split into his red and blue duplicates and went straight for the Hospital. Danny drew in a deep breath and unleashed a Ghostly Wail. Danny flew under the Vortex's, still Wailing. The Vortex's were forced higher and higher into the sky. Danny checked the Power Meter; he was at 30% and dropping. Danny poured as much power as he could into the Wail, blowing the Vortex's over the clouds and into direct sunlight. Vortex screamed as he recombined in the sunlight. Danny opened the cockpit of the Ecto-skeleton and sucked the weakened ghost into his Fenton Thermos.

Danielle flew up to Danny, holding her head. "What happened?" he asked her. "He froze me solid and got me with some lightning. I tried to use his power against him, but it didn't work and he swatted me away like a bug." Danny nodded and said, "Any more ghosts?" "Negative, Halfa 1. You got 'em all." Dash answered. Danny flew the Ecto-skeleton down and got out of it. Danielle took control of it and flew it back to Fenton Works. Danny Phantom turned back into Danny Fenton, too exhausted to stay in his Ghost Form and went into the Hospital. He barely kept himself from stumbling on his way to the Maternity Ward and Sam.

He asked where his wife was and headed for her room. Danny entered to see Sam with a look of serene happiness. "Say hi to Daddy kids." She told the **three **babies in her arms. Danny walked over to see three angelic faces laughing when they saw their Father. Danny hugged his family close, his weariness all but gone.

**Chapter 4**

_Eight years later_

"Jaaaack, Jeeerrrry, Chloooeee, it's time to get uuuup!" Danny yelled up the stairs. In five seconds his and Sam's kids were running down, barely avoiding knocking each other down. Each of the kids was totally different from each other. Jack was the oldest by one minute, and the biggest, he had his namesake's eyes, size, and clumsiness. Jerry was the middle child by six minutes, blond and smaller, with his mom's eyes. He also needed glasses. Chloe looked a lot like her Dad, she had his black hair and blue eyes, but her Mom's lips. "What's for breakfast; bacon, cereal, waffles? All of the above?" Jack eagerly asked. He also had his namesake's appetite.

"You know how your Mom feels about bacon, Jack. It's cereal again." The kids settled down at the table while their parents fixed their breakfast. Money had been a little tight recently, but with Danny's promotion in Foley's Fighters to Lieutenant came a bump in pay. Sam had supplemented their income in the meantime by writing Danny Phantom stories for kids. They were all bestsellers. After breakfast the kids headed for the bus stop to take them to Elementary School while Sam and Danny headed out for Foley's Fighters HQ, Danny had become a permanent field operative and Sam acted as tech support.

Sam had quickly dropped the baby weight after she had her kids but having triplets still left her with broader hips and a slightly bigger bust. Danny was still the same, but more relaxed. After his kids were born he got a lot calmer like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The two ghost fighters waved goodbye to their kids as they drove off, and the Bus arrived five minutes later. The Fenton kids stuck together in the bus, and only separated to go to their first period classes. For Jack that meant History, Jerry got Science, while Chloe had Computer class. For a few hours until Lunch the Fenton kids barely saw each other except for a few glances in between classes.

At Lunch the Fenton's hung out with their best friend Odafin, talking about which teacher was the lamest, which musician's song they wanted on their Mp7s, and other kids stuff. Lunch was over, and they went on their separate ways until their final class that day, English. That was the best class for the Fenton's, they all excelled at it and they got to see each other again. Their teacher Mr. Juarez was suspicious and thought he once saw them passing notes, but he couldn't prove it. After English class got out, the Fenton triplets took the bus back home.

"UUUGH! I'm telling you that Coach Blue is trying to kill me." Jerry exclaimed as soon as they were out of the bus. "Naw, you're just such a string bean that it only feels like Coach Blue is trying to kill you." Jack told his brother. "Oh, and what about you and Mrs. Ichi in Science class?" Jerry angrily said, "I heard Mom and Dad talk about you getting a 70 on your last report card." "What can I say; she's trying to fry my brain." Jack replied defensively. "Or maybe you're just such a rock head that it only feels like she's trying to fry your brain." Jerry joked at his brother. Jack got mad at this and was about to tackle his brother when Chloe got between them and said, "Knock it off you two. YOU" she said pointing to Jerry, "need to put a little more effort in gym class and YOU" she pointed to Jack this time, "need to stop playing 'ninja' all day long and study!" she yelled.

Her two brothers were cowed at their sister's logic, but complained anyway like siblings do, "That's not fair, you know that Dad warned us not to let people know about *he leaned in and whispered* you know."Jerry said "And it's not Ninjitsu, its Shaolin Kempo Karate. Totally different." said Jack. "You," she turned to Jack again, "still need to give it a rest a little bit and study. And you," Chloe turned to Jerry, "can still work a little harder in gym. If anything your total dweeb act is more conspicuous. Dad managed to do great in gym and still no one found out about *she leaned in and whispered* you know."

Chloe's brothers didn't argue this time and went into their house to see Aunt Jazz at the door. "Hey, Triple Titans how was school?" she asked. "Okay," they all said in unison. "Your Mom says that you all gotta work on your homework before you can go to the park." She told her nephews and niece. "AAAAAAAWWWW" the triplets groaned. They hated doing homework. "No 'AAWW's' you all know that you gotta do your homework if you want to visit Grandma this weekend." That got the kids motivated, their parent's anniversary was Sunday, and they got to spend the whole weekend with Grandma Fenton. That meant three things, fun, fun, and more fun.

The three kids raced to the table to do their homework, Jazz watching to make sure they didn't cheat off each other. An hour later they were done, and their homework was done to Jazz's standards. Jazz suited up in her Fenton Ghost Peeler; and the triplets all yelled "I'm going Ghost!" as they turned into their ghost forms. Jack's ghost form looked the most like their Dad's, except his symbol was a JP connected together, and whereas his Dad's belt, boots, and gloves where white, his were green. Chloe's looked like their "cousin" Danielle's, with a C inside her P, and where Danielle's outfit had white, Chloe's had red. Jerry's was the most unique, his blond hair turned black instead of white like his brother and sister, and his suit was like their father's, only white where his was black and sky blue where his was white, he had no symbol on his chest, and his glasses turned into sky blue sunglasses.

All suited up, Jazz activated the sky door so she could follow her nephew's and niece as they flew to the park. Once they got there they flew in astonishing acrobatics for a little while, and then played a flying game of tag. After an hour of tag the triplets competed to show off their powers to their Aunt. Jack was getting stronger by the day and had managed to make all kinds of staff weapons in his hands as he did martial arts performances with them. Chloe used her ghost rays to make all kinds of fireworks, and shields that she made into moving creatures, like a bunny, a dog, and even an imitation of Jazz's face. Jerry made it snow for five minutes, then made ice crystals and threw them up in the air before spearing them with ice darts. After two hours of ghost play Jazz suggested that they turn off their ghost forms and play like normal kids.

The triplets reluctantly went invisible and flew down where they turned human again and went to play with normal kids. They had as much fun, to their surprise, and Jack even made friends with a kid named Damon. The sun started to go down, so Jazz called for the kids and they all went home. It had been a good day. After the kids got ready for bed, their parents returned. Jazz talked to Danny while Sam went to tell her kids a bedtime story about the "Scarlet Siren". "They're getting a lot better Danny. I can hardly believe that it's only been three years since they discovered their powers. Jack's making all kinds of spears and staffs now, Chloe made a copy of me with her shield power, and Jerry can make snow and ice spears now." Danny was proud of his children's powers, "I figured that would happen. I'm a jack of all trades; I got all their powers, so I can't be as in control as they can. They only have what they have, so they can focus and get better." "They're ready to be superheroes if you ask me." Jazz said. "NO, no, they're too young for that." Danny excitedly said.

Jazz looked at her little brother and said, "Sooner or later, Danny, they have to go out and be heroes, like you were." "I know; I just don't want them to, yet." said Danny. "Then when Danny?" Jazz asked him. "When they're old enough to vote, maybe?" he joked. Jazz wasn't laughing, but held her silence. Danny thanked her for watching his kids for him and they hugged goodbye.

**Chapter 5**

That night, Danny awoke when he heard a voice say "Time out." He looked and saw Clockwork outside his window. Danny turned into his Ghost Form and flew over to the old ghost. "Clockwork" he said. "Danny" the Ghost of Time answered. "Why didn't you warn me about Dark Danny? If I had known sooner, none of what happened would have, Foley's Fighters wouldn't have been slaughtered, and all of those innocent people would still be alive, my Dad would still be here!" Danny was yelling by the time he was done. "I expected you would be this way. You have lost much since I last saw you ten years ago, and gained even more. Can't you focus on that for now?" Danny folded his hands in front of his chest and floated in place, waiting for an answer.

Clockwork sighed and said, "Very well, I'll explain. I didn't warn you because that would change the future, for the worse. If you had known, you would have fought Dark Danny with the Ecto-skeleton, won easily, and then continue with your happy life, for a few years. Your ego would have grown, and kept growing until you drove Sam and your children away. Your life would only be misery then, and you would spiral into self-destruction. By not warning you, and allowing myself to be destroyed by Dark Danny, I ensured that the life you enjoy now would be possible."

Danny thought about it, and agreed with Clockwork. As much as he wished his Dad were alive, it wasn't until his Father's death that Danny had realized how truly precious the people in his life were. "If you had driven your wife and children away, they wouldn't have been able to fulfill the Prophecy." Clockwork said. "Prophecy?" Danny said. "Eons ago I had a vision, and spoke these words to all who would listen "From the Half shall come the Three, who shall bring all together equally. No longer shall there be strife, Man and Ghost shall enjoy life." In other words Danny, your children shall save the world, and bring together ghosts and humans, they shall build a Utopia." Clockwork said.

"Why am I hearing about this now?" Danny asked, shocked at the idea that his children would be Messiahs. "No doubt you have wondered why ghosts tried to attack Sam while she was giving birth. The reason why was because they were trying to stop your children before they could fulfill their destinies." Danny said, "Why would they want to do that? I thought everyone wanted a Utopia, even ghosts."

"A tragically large majority of ghosts believe that they are above humans, that it is beneath them to treat humans with any kind of respect. At the time I spoke the Prophesy, only I knew what it meant, and I refused to tell them for fear that it would prevent it from coming true. But the ghosts drew their own meaning." Clockwork then showed Danny scenes of hatred, war, and evil that occurred throughout human history. "Over the eons small bands of ghost's manipulated human events to keep the humans divided, believing that the 'Half' referred to ethnicity or culture. They inspired wars, genocide, lynchings, beatings, rapes, uncountable acts of bigotry in their attempt to prevent the birth of the 'Half'." Danny asked, "How could they have done this, until eighteen years ago there were no verifiable records of ghosts affecting humans?"

"A little word in a book, a phrase in someone's ear, they create ideas. Ideas continue to grow, and people write and talk about the idea, and the idea grows bigger, and so on and so on. The ghosts barely did anything; they just tossed a pebble down the mountain side, and watched it cause an avalanche." Clockwork told him. "What does this mean for my family? Do I have to protect them constantly from now on until the time is right or something?" "No, luckily only a few ghosts have realized that the Prophesy was about you and your kin. You are so loved by humans that there is almost no way that they can turn humans against you now. For now, all you have to do is do a good job of raising your kids." Clockwork told him. Danny woke up in the morning in his bed, "Just another dream." he told himself, and he woke up his wife so they could get an hour's exercise in before they woke up their kids.

**Chapter 6**

Madeline Fenton was talking to her husband, at least to his grave anyway. She had never believed that ghosts were supernatural, or that one could just talk to them from their graves. But still she was there, talking as if her dead husband was right in front of her. She told him about her day, and about how their children, in-laws, and grandchildren were doing. Madeline Fenton then turned to leave, her soul at peace once more. Her phone rang, it was Danny, "Danny, sweetie how are you? How're my grandbabies?" she answered, all sorrow dispersed.

"We're doing great, Mom. We're all on the way home now. We should be there in about an hour if traffic isn't too bad. All the kids can't wait to see you; you want to talk to them?" Danny told her. "Sure thing; put them on." Maddie talked to her grandchildren for a little while, talking about all the fun they were going to have over the weekend, how much she had missed them, and the like. Chloe gave the phone back to Danny who said, "See you soon Mom." "See you soon Danny." She said, and hung up. Maddie then ran to her car, not wanting to be there after her son and his family.

Danny and his family arrived at Fenton Works a half hour after Maddie. She opened the door to let them in. She gave Danny and Sam hugs, then kissed each of her grandchildren on their foreheads, and they on her cheeks. Danny and Sam worked to get their kids luggage in and moved into the guest room while Maddie fixed a snack for the kids. She had gotten older in eight years, her hair was almost totally grey now, and she had crow's feet around her eyes and wrinkles around her mouth. But Maddie didn't care how she looked. She had better things in her life than her looks, like a son and daughter, a daughter-in-law, and the three grandchildren she was fixing cookies for.

"Thanks for doing this Maddie." Sam told her smiling mother-in-law, "It's been forever since Danny and I got to spend a little quality time together." "Don't mention it, Sam. I remember what it was like being a Mom; I can't tell you how many times Jack and I would've given our right arms to get away for a few hours." The two women smiled at the fond memory and then Danny came down. "All right, kids, you know how it is. Don't give your Grandma a hard time, no fighting, and no staying up after 9 o'clock. Your Mom and I are going to be back tomorrow night, then Monday morning we gotta go back home." Danny instructed his kids.

His kids looked at him with big eyed angel expressions. Danny smiled and hugged them tight, and Sam blew them all kisses as they went out the door. As soon as they were gone, Maddie and the triplets shared a look. Maddie got a small device out of her pocket, and the kids turned ghost. "Until I get to one-hundred, again?" she asked. "And not a decimal less," Jerry agreed. Maddie put her hands to her eyes while her grandchildren flew off to hide away in the house. It was an old game, and they were finally starting to win it.

After she got to one hundred she got the device ready. It was designed to fire special coiling fibers to tie up the kids. She sometimes had to use it when they got out of hand, but for the most part she used it to play her version of 'hide and seek' with the triplets. The last five games they had all avoided capture, but she was going to get them this time. Maddie quietly walked up the stairs leading to the Command Center on top of Fenton Works. Suddenly she heard giggling and fired at the suspected source.

She heard Jerry laughing and picked up her prisoner, still laughing because of the super tickly fibers. Maddie dropped him off on her couch and went back to go get his siblings. Jack was raiding her kitchen. Maddie fired but Jack went intangible and sank into the floor. "No cheating, Jack." She warned him. Jack appeared behind her and said, "But it was fud-" Maddie shot him, "-ge." He finished before he erupted into a giggling fit. That left Chloe. Maddie called a time out to untie Jerry before he wet himself from all the tickling, then went back to get her granddaughter.

Chloe was found near the door to the Lab. Before Maddie could catch her, she flew into the Lab and stopped when she saw it. The kids had never been in this part of Grandma's house before. Chloe saw all the various gadgets, her imagination churning at what she thought they must all do. Then she saw the Ghost Portal. And then she got caught. Maddie picked up a squirming and giggling Chloe and took her to where her brothers were being held.

It was getting late, and Maddie had a lot planned for tomorrow. She sent the kids off to take their baths and get ready for bed. Maddie told them all a story they hadn't heard before, "Jack and the Beanstalk" and tucked them into their bed. The kids acted like they were sleeping for a while, until they heard Grandma Fenton go to her bed a little over an hour later. Then Chloe told her brothers, "I found it, guys. I found the Ghost Portal." She could barely keep her voice at a whisper she was so excited. "That means we can go to the Ghost Zone!" Jerry was just as excited, he had always wanted to explore and map out the Ghost Zone.

"What are we waiting for?" Jack asked them. "I say we wait another hour, and then head down to the Ghost Portal." Chloe said. Her brothers agreed and the Fenton Triplets pretended to go back to sleep.

**Chapter 7**

An hour later they quietly whispered "I'm going Ghost." they thought that was how they activated their powers, and flew around Fenton Works looking for the door to the Lab, and the Ghost Portal. After ten minutes they found it, and quietly went inside. They remembered the stories about the Ghost Portal as they floated over to it. It had given their Dad all his powers, and it was where so many cool things happened, so many different places floating around. And they were going in it!

The three children floated closer to it, Chloe providing a light with a ball of ecto-energy. It was off, and they went inside it. Suddenly, Jack bumped into a wall, pressing the "on" button, and the kids disappeared in a flash of light.

Maddie woke up an hour later after having a bad dream. She had just won the Nobel Prize for her scientific studies on ghost, only for a ghost to come and take it away from her. Maddie went into her kitchen for a cold glass of water, and then checked on her grandchildren. _They were gone! _Maddie worried immediately, until she remembered that she had activated her Ghost Defenses, no ghost kidnapped the kids. They were hiding somewhere.

Maddie looked around the house for the next two hours, and then remembered that Chloe had gotten into the Lab before she caught her. "No," Maddie told herself, worried about how the kids could have hurt themselves if they accidentally turned on any of the various gadgets in it. Maddie ran into the Lab, and couldn't see any sign of the kids. But then she saw the Ghost Portal. Chloe looked hypnotized when she got to the Ghost Portal. Maddie checked the log of the Portal, fear growing inside her. It had last been activated 3 hours and 48 minutes ago. _The triplets were in the Ghost Zone!_

While their Grandma was searching for them, the kids had the time of their lives. They flew as fast as they could to wherever they wanted to go, seeing some of the various sites their family told them about. They first flew to Prince Aragorn's Castle. Archers fired arrows at them, but Chloe protected them with her ecto-shields while Jerry froze them solid. Three knights flew up to battle them, and Jack stepped up. He formed a Staff twice as large as himself and beat the stuffing out of the knights, the last of whom he sent flying with a powerful strike that looked a lot like a baseball player's swing, "Homerun!" he yelled as he and his siblings flew away.

The next place they visited was Clockwork's Tower. They all felt weird as they approached it, so they changed their minds and flew off. Their third stop in their tour of the Ghost Zone was a strange looking Warehouse. They three flew inside where they heard a voice yell "Beware!" they looked around to see the Box Ghost. They all laughed at first at him, he was the Box Ghost after all, but then he made like one hundred boxes and all their contents fly at them. Chloe made a shield while Jack tried to beat them back at the Box Ghost and Jerry froze as much of them as he could. It was too much for the kids, and they beat a hasty retreat, the Box Ghost yelling after them, "And never come back!"

All the kids were excited about the whole thing, even though they got their butts kicked by the Box Ghost of all people. "No one EVER finds out about this," Jack said, sticking out his pinky. "RIGHT!" agreed Chloe and Jerry, and they sealed it with a pinky promise. "Where do we go now guys?" Chloe asked. "I think we need to go home, I'm feeling a little tired after all that." Jerry said. His siblings reluctantly agreed, and the Phantom Triplets headed in the direction they thought led to the Ghost Portal.

**Chapter 8**

Maddie suited up and got as much of her weapons as she could carry; it kept her busy for a half hour. Each second filled her with worry, but she knew from what Danny had told her that anyone heading for into the Ghost Zone had to be prepared. Her weapons chosen, Maddie got into the rebuilt Specter Speeder and headed in saying, "Grandma's coming kids."

The kids were lost. They had no idea where they were, everything looked the same. "I thought you said you memorized everything, Jerry." Jack complained. "I thought I did." Jerry confessed. The two were about to come to blows when Chloe got between them and said, "Fighting's not going to get us out of here, guys. Look, I remember Uncle Tucker telling us that the Ghost Zone was a perfect sphere." "So?" Jack asked, not getting it. "It means that if we fly in a straight line fast enough, we'll eventually go all around the Ghost Zone. We might just see something that will lead us back to Grandma's Portal." Jerry realized.

Chloe looked around and pointed in a random direction, "Last one there's a rotten egg!" she yelled, blasting off. Jack and Jerry followed, racing to catch up with her. They flew like this for a long time, but then a giant white ghost appeared in front of them, yelling "Stop right there, you're all under arrest!" "AAAAHHH" the three half-ghosts screamed, flying in the opposite direction. But the white ghost appeared there too, and then a bunch of ghosts that looked like security guards came from all directions. Chloe and Jerry blasted away with ghost-rays and ice rays, while Jack formed two large shields and protected his brother and sister from the security guards ecto-lasers. Chloe said, "I think we're winning guys." But that hope was soon dashed when they were hit with a ghost ray from the giant white ghost.

Jack, Jerry and Chloe were knocked back instantly, and then blasted with the security guard-ghosts lasers, knocking them out. "Back to the prison, boys. These three troublemakers have a looong sentence to serve." The white ghost, Walker, ordered.

Maddie was flying the Specter Speeder as fast as she could, heading for any landmark that the GPS indicated. She was either outright attacked or couldn't find anyone who saw her grandchildren wherever she stopped. "Wait, didn't Danny say there was a ghost around here who knew everything." Maddie muttered. She tapped the console for the GPS and found what she was looking for, Clockwork. Maddie punched in the coordinates and flew straight for Clockwork's Tower.

When she got there, she was greeted by a small child ghost with a clock on his chest and a staff with a clock on top. "I need to speak to Clockwork." She said to the child ghost. "You're looking for the Fenton kids, right?" the child said in an adult voice, then changed into a young man. "Where are they?" she asked the ghost, who she now realized was Clockwork. "Right now they're at Walker's Prison, about to be sentenced to 4000 years hard time for 'trespassing, disorderly conduct, flying faster than 100 miles an hour, and resisting arrest." Maddie sighed, "Those kids had no idea what they were doing, they only ever heard of the Ghost Zone in bedtime stories about their parents before this."

"It doesn't matter to Walker." Clockwork said, changing into an old man, "If you break one of his rules, you gotta pay for it. The only thing he'll respond to is a show of force, a STRONG show of force."

**Chapter 9**

Walker had the kids locked up in a cell he had in his office. They woke up thirty minutes later, huddling together. The Ghost Zone was a lot less fun now. Jerry was the first to speak up, "You'll be sorry for this, Mister. Our Dad's Danny Phantom." He said. Jack spoke, "He'll tear through your whole crummy prison as soon as he hears about this." Chloe finished, "And then he'll beat your head in so far, you won't know your belly button from your butt!" Walker laughed at this, "So you are that riot causing prisoner's brats, eh? That explains a lot. Your Daddy had an attitude too, but I'm gonna straighten him out," Walker pounded his left fist into his right palm, "By hook, or by crook." Jerry, Jack and Chloe then realized that they had just made the situation worse.

They all screamed as loud as they could, then the Specter Speeder phased through the wall where Walker's desk was. Grandma walked out pointing a Spectro-blaster at Walker and said, "Let them go now." Walker looked at her like she was a fly on his wall and said, "And if I refuse?" Maddie reached into one of her back pockets and pulled out a slender tube with a button on it. "This is the detonator to an ectoranium bomb I brought with me. It'll turn any ghost within 300 cubic miles into dust. Unless, that is you give me the kids." "You wouldn't dare, these kids would die too." "You forget that they're half-ghost, they can turn human any time they want to."

The triplets remembered this, and turned back into their human forms. Walker looked at Maddie, a look of fear in his eyes. This woman literally held the existence of his whole realm in her hands. Walker stared long and hard at her, then took a key from out his pocket and unlocked the cell. "If you brats ever come here again," he started, but then Maddie cleared her throat and waved the detonator, Walker's threat died in his throat. The kids ran into the Specter Speeder. Maddie kept a finger on the button the whole time she got into the driver's seat.

Her finger was still on the button until she got back to the Ghost Portal in her Lab. She then pressed it, and a harmless ultraviolet laser came out the other end. The kids looked at their Grandmother in shock; she had saved them with a _laser pointer?!_ Maddie looked at each of the kids and winked, "You didn't think your Dad got his skills just from your Grandfather did you?" The kids laughed at this, then went back to their guest room, they had had enough excitement for the whole weekend.

Sam and Danny returned to Fenton Works that night to see their kids still sleeping. "Wow, you guys sure had an exciting weekend." Danny said. "The kids were exhausted by the time we got home. They went straight to bed; they didn't even need a story or anything." Maddie told him. "What's your secret?" Sam asked her. "Well, you know; Grandma has the magic touch." She said, and they laughed at the joke, while in their bed, the three children dreamed of their adventure, and about the one they would have the next time they visited the Ghost Zone.


End file.
